Harry Potter and the Harem
by james2131
Summary: Harry goes about knocking up girls in order to build back the Ancient and noble house of potter. (DISCONTINUED)


The burrow was filled with numerous relatives and friends of the weasley family, all in bright wedding attire. Everyone was happily socialising and why not? The boy who lived had defeated the dark lord Voldemort and there was peace in the magical world.

Bill had decided to have another wedding since his first to Fleur had gone so badly with the Death Eaters attacking and ruining the function. So here he was. If only he could find his bride now. Night was falling and he was practically itching to take his wife to bed but where in Merlin was she?

He looked around to find his beautiful redhead sister Ginny sitting nearby in one of the wedding tents talking with Hermione Granger and walked towards them. His sister had grown into quite the beauty, her body maturing to that of a fine young woman with the hips, ass, legs and tits that made male heads turn whenever she walked into a room.

She wore an expensive red silk dress with matching diamond earrings and necklace to match. As he neared he could see the rise of the red silk near her tummy, her womb already nurturing the first of the potter heirs. Pregnancy had suited her well (Though she often told her female friends how Harry's children were too much like their father to give her the usual symptoms of pregnancy. There had been no nausea, back pains or tiredness from the baby) adding a shine to her face and her long flaming red hair. Her full soft lips were fixed in a soft smile as she sat there proudly, moving her right hand to gently massage her swelling womb, often to the envy of many of the female guests and single relatives.

Hermione was also pregnant with his brother, Ron's, child, 3 months along actually. He chuckled at the thought of how busy his brother must have been to get her pregnant after only 3 months of marriage. Not that he could blame him. Barring fleur and Ginny, Hermione had the biggest rack of tits he had ever seen and they had only began to swell more with the pregnancy, becoming even more firm. And the velvet blue dress she wore did nothing to hide how fit her body and ass was.

"Hey Bill, how's the wedding going?" Ginny asked in a sweet voice to her brother as he greeted the two witches.

"Great sis. By the way, you haven't happened to see Fleur anywhere, have you?" He asked as his sister and Hermione shook their heads in the negative.

"Well no, but I'm sure she's around. By the way, Amelia Bones wants to speak with you. Something about a raise and promotion in the ministry. Congratulations." She said as bill looked shocked and excited.

"Really? Well, I mustn't keep her waiting. I'm sure I'll find fleur later." He said as he set off to find Miss Bones.

Ginny waited a few minutes to make sure no one was hearing before she turned to Hermione again.

"So Ron doesn't know Harry knocked you up?" She asked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. And if I have my way I'll make sure Ron never gets a chance to know of it nor put any of his spawn in me. I love Harry and I still can't believe you beat me to him. Every girl from our years at Hogwarts wanted him, even those who left before we did. Then I think about a competition on who gets him after harry couldn't decide. First girl to get knocked up gets him. I forgot about you, obviously. You weasley females are just too fertile. Harry was fucking since he reached 18 as soon as the clock struck twelve and none of the girls were using protection, magical or otherwise. Then you come along and just spread your legs once, ONCE! And you're pregnant. Its practically unfair." She growled, rubbing her swelling tummy in an effort to comfort herself as Ginny smirked.

"That's life for you. At least we've got the Mistress arrangement being readied by his lawyers. Soon, you won't have to live with my stupid brother. You and the other girls come live at the potter manor." Ginny said as she took a sip of red wine.

"I know. Hell, Cho Chang's already started packing and the Patil twins were already prepared by the time we met last. Luna and Angelina are arriving tomorrow and Susan Bones, lavender Brown and Katie Bell will be there this evening." Hermione said as Ginny smiled. "And there certainly not the last. Just the ones who will be known to the public."

Hermione seemed confused. "There are more?" She asked as Ginny shook her head in amusement at her friend s confusion.

"Of course. If the swelling of That Buxom bitch Rosmerta's belly is anything to go by. She's only 35, you know. I'm sure Harry couldn't resist those tits for long. And I'm very sure Draco Malfoy will be having a long line of dark haired siblings if Narcissa has anything to say about it. Harry fucked her and took her in as payment for all those things House Malfoy did to House Potter during the war. She'll be having potter heir's for the rest of her life, not that she's complaining. Harry just gives it to her too good." She said as Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyone else?" She said as Ginny laughed quietly at her friend. Hermione couldn't believe the number of concubines harry now had.

"Well Professor Vector is in on it as well, though she isn't pregnant. And Hannah Abbot is pregnant with Harry's kid too though its not openly known. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass came over to .oh and then there's Bellatrix "

Hermione's ears must have been deceiving her. "Bellatrix .as in Bellatrix lestrange." She said as Ginny calmly nodded.

"Same one. There's apparently something satisfying about fucking and knocking up your enemy with your child over and over again. Besides, Bellatrix is a powerful witch and any children born from a union between her and Harry will inherit hers and Harry's power. Besides, she's been receiving treatment. She really was under a powerful imperious curse. She's quite nice once you get to know her. And really hot once she takes care of herself. Quite seductive. And anyway, you've seen Harry's bank account and estates. He's going to leave his kids so much wealth and still have much to spare. If he feels like loving and knocking up every witch in Europe, let him." She stated as she withdrew a bank statement from her purse from Gringotts.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

MONETARY VALUE/ASSETS: 700,000,000,000 GOLD GALLEONS, 200,000,000,000,000 SILVER SICKLES, 1,000,000,000,000 BRONZE KNUTS ..

Ginny smiled. "Apparently, Harry's Ancestors were bloody rich. And I'm just looking at the money side. I don't even know how many businesses and properties he owns." She said as Hermione sighed happily.

"Well, even though she's no gold digger with those French looks and Veela allure, I can guess where fleur is right now and where her sister will be soon enough." She said as Ginny nodded and laughed softly.

"Making sure the Delacour line stays rich. Harry's probably putting a potter bun in her veela oven right now. And I'm sure it won't be the last. She'll probably move in as soon as you and the girl's statuses as Harry's official magical mistresses are confirmed. It'll be a good days work. I know Harry loves us all but I look at the value as well. Fleur's in line for the French Magical and Veela throne. All our kids aren't going to see a day of want with all that wealth are power. And Harry is just getting started, he is only twenty after all ."

IN THE NEARBY WOODS ..

"FUCK! This veela pussy is tight. Bet you like my hard cock in your pussy, don't you fleur?" Harry groaned as he pummeled Fleur's wet pussy from behind as the French witch was on all fours, her white wedding dress discarded and leaving her naked.

"Oh oui Arry. S'il vous pla t Baise-moi plus fort! Prenez mon Veela chatte comme votre propre! Revendication moi!" ("Oh yes arry. Please Fuck me harder! Take my veela pussy as your own! Claim me!") Fleur cried out in pleasure, the fucking she was being given making her revert to speaking In her French language that harry found so sexy with her accent. He had learned it just to understand the words that would tumble out of his newest mistress's gorgeous mouth.

It had only taken a few words at the wedding reception to get the Slutty French veela witch on her knees under a table in a secluded tent and sucking his cock. Harry had savoured every moment of the sexy blonde sucking on his cock, taking his length into her warm, wet mouth before nursing his swollen, jizz packed balls. Drowning each aching cum ball in her hot spit, sucking and nursing on them gently and relishing the taste of the jizz that was so clearly being produced and stored by the gallon. Her soft, red painted lips that had been minutes ago kissing her husband were now leaving thick red kiss stains on Harry's wet balls and thick red circles on his length as she sucked him deep into her throat under the table, her makeup being ruined as he used her mouth and throat for his pleasure.

It had taken one look under the table for harry to see those crystal blue eyes staring up at him, pleading silently for his jizz to do it for him. Seeing the beautiful French witch with her golden-silver tresses done up in an intricate hairstyle, her mascara running down her face and her soft lips around his cock he couldn't take it.

"I'm gonna cum. Take it fleur. Take that load like a good slut." He groaned silently, trying not to attract attention.

Fleur had moaned in pleasure silently as her belly filled with Harry's thick, protein rich cum. She massaged his balls, feeling the two jizz jars pulsing as they sent hot cum to his cockhead, which then fed the cum hungry veela straight into her stomach. She wouldn't need any cake afterwards, that was for sure. He let his cock ease from her throat and into her mouth where he filled it to the brim, pasting her taste buds, pearl white teeth and gums with his thick seed.

Once he had stopped Cummings, he slipped his cock from her mouth and watched as she opened her mouth for him to see his hot seed filling it completely. She had played with her thick treat, gargling his hot jizz before swallowing his protein shake and Cumming right there at the taste. Such was the effect of seed to a veela.

She had used her magic to freshen up in seconds, no trace of his seed on her breath and visage left and her makeup reappearing in moments. She had mingled with her guests and relatives, shooting grins at the knowing smirks of Ginny weasley and Hermione Granger at her questioned disappearance for a short time by her father, brushing it off as wedding matters.

She had then taken harry to another secluded tent and proceeded to kiss him senseless, whispering erotic descriptions to him and rubbing her body all over him, wondering why she had married bill when this man was right in front of her. She should have had him knock her up at the Triwizard tournament and been legalised as Mrs Potter by right of child.

He had stopped their kissing for a few minutes to show her his Gringotts bank statement, a full summary this time. She had read it in seconds and it had taken only once glance at his money, properties and his inheritances of various powerful magical lines to make up her decision. No future children of hers would be living in anything but wealth and would inherit no less that wealth, political and magical power. Any offspring born from her and harry would have magical power and talent in spades, the next Merlin's and Morganas of the age. She had all but snarled at the condom Harry had been about to put on when she led him to the forest and had thrown the dangerous (in her own eyes) item away.

And thus, there they were.

Fleur, now on her back with her legs spread, her hair free of the confines of her intricate bun and flowing all around her face in silver gold light, her wet pussy being pummeled by Harry's seven inch thick cock, his balls about ready to blow and send his cum into Fleur's fertile womb and breed the French witch with his latest heirs as her legs encircled his back, pushing him further into her pussy and bottoming his cock fully into her cunt and pushing his cockhead at the entrance to her cervix.

"Ahhhh Shit! I'm going to cum in your pussy fleur. I'm going to knock your arrogant veela pussy up with my heirs. You should have seen how hard you made me when you walked down the aisle. Your soon going to be growing with my heir in your womb and no half bit weasley is going to tell me otherwise. Your MINE now!" Harry roared as he slammed harder into her cunt, making fleur scream in pleasure.

"OUI! OUI! Fuck Me Arry! Cum dans ma chatte fertile! Seed mon ventre avec votre sperme! Laissez-moi vous rends fortes h ritiers du nom de Potter! S'il vous pla t cum et couvrir mes oeufs dans votre semence virile et Knock! MOI! UP! " ("YES! YES! Fuck Me Arry! Cum in my fertile pussy! Seed my belly with your sperm! Let me give you strong heirs named Potter! Please cum and cover my eggs in your male seed and Knock! ME! UP!") Fleur screamed as harry roared in triumph and buried his cock deep in Fleur's clutching pussy, pushing past her cervix and pasting her womb directly with his fertile seed. Her unprotected womb would surely be impregnated on the spot.

He pulled out of her now seed filled cunt and watched as large clumps of his thick, steaming hot and fertile load gushed out of her satisfied pussy, the potter house seal appearing magically above her pussy and searing into her skin in a tattoo form, sending her into another orgasm. He looked to see her delirious from the hard fucking she had received and with a few spells redid her clothing and makeup. He left her legs spread with some rope and removed her veil, jerking off and cumming on her pretty face and blonde hair and feeling satisfied at his work. He took some magical photos of the scene before leaving his newest mistress in her cum filled state. He hoped she would come to, clean up and go pack and leave for potter manor before her soon to be ex-husband found her.

Otherwise he might just have a heart attack. 


End file.
